Ladrón Silencioso
by Cami Sky
Summary: Porque Naruto Uzumaki había resultado ser un muy hábil ladrón. Con una sola mirada, le había robado el corazón. Y Sakura ya no deseaba tenerlo de regreso.


Etto... ¿hay alguien por ahí?

Se que ha pasado mucho, mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo desde que publiqué una historia. Y lo lamento muchisisísimo por eso.

¡Pero tengo una buena excusa! Es que tengo un nuevo trabajo. Sipo sip, estoy en un nuevo centro laboral. Lo sé, lo sé. Creo que cada tres o cuatro fics os digo que tengo un nuevo trabajo... ¡No es que sea mala y me boten a patadas! ¡Es que me llegan mejores ofertas laborales con mejor sueldo! Y pues, una tiene que aprovechar..

Esta vez, fue un amigo que me pasó la voz para este trabajo. Estaban buscando una persona (¿Ya os había dicho que trabajo en el sector turismo?) con mi perfil y que ya tuviese su título en sus manos... y como el sueldo era casi el doble de lo que ganaba antes, pues no me pude resistir.

Se que os he tenido abandonadas y abandonados por mucho tiempo. Mil millones de perdones. Pero es que, además, hay otra cosa.

Ya no puedo sentarme tranquilamente a escribir. Os explico. Soy muy ¿metódica? para escribir una historia. Primero la escribo a papel y lápiz, como una especie de borrador o de lluvia de ideas. Y ya después la transcribo a la computadora.

Eso y que, como me estuvo pasando hace poco, tengo la mitad de la historia hecha, no me gusta lo que escribo y lo borro todo.

Creo que mi musa se fue de vacaciones y no tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme cuando volvería.

Pero ya dejo de llenar el espacio con tonterías. Mejor voy a lo que vine.

Ok, eso se leyó extraño.

Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Esta historia la escribí anoche. Sipo sip sip. Anoche mismo. Es que hubo una tragedia terrible en mi casa... ¡no teníamos conexión a internet! Yo llego feliz de la vida a mi casita y me doy con la sorpresa de que no tengo internet. Horror. Así que me puse a ver películas hindúes. Seguro que ya os estoy cansando con eso de las películas hindúes, ya que mis últimas historias se han inspirado en esas películas. Y justo cuando esta comenzando la película, ponen un musical que hizo que se me prendiera el foco en el cerebro. Deje la película, vi el musical unas cuatro o cinco veces y me senté directamente frente al monitor...

... y salió esto.

Espero que os guste. El musical iba justo de lo que pone el título del fic: de un ladrón silencioso. Pero para que lo entendaís mejor, os dejaré una parte de la letra.

_No sé cuándo, como un ladrón silencioso_

_Con la primera mirada de amor_

_Me robo el corazón. _

_En el juego del escondite del amor_

_Me oculte en el refugio de sus ojos_

_Ahora tengo miedo_

_Porque como un ladrón silencioso_

_Con la primera mirada de amor_

_Me robo el corazón._

¡Ahora si! ¡Os dejo con la historia!

**Ladrón silencioso**

Sakura Haruno agarró uno de sus mechones rosas y lo enroscó entre sus dedos. Se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del Parque Central de Konoha, un gran espacio verde que había sido construido después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. El parque, situado casi a los pies del Monte Hokage, tenía una gran laguna artificial, un mini zoológico y grandes extensiones de hierba repletas de árboles y gran cantidad de flores.

Un lugar bellísimo.

Era un día precioso. Un sol radiante brillaba en el cielo, las nubes parecían motas de algodón esponjoso que se deslizaban suavemente por el firmamento, una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente.

El verano estaba en pleno apogeo.

La reconstrucción después de la guerra había sido dolorosa. Dolorosa para todos aquellos que perdieron algún familiar, algún amigo o algún amor. Dolorosa para aquellos que lo había perdido todo, que tenían que empezar su vida desde cero.

Pero allí siempre estaba la figura imponente del Rokudaime Hokage, dispuesto a darle una mano a quien lo necesitase. Dispuesto a curar las heridas de toda la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Dispuesto a hacer sonreír a todos.

Naruto Uzumaki era, simplemente, único.

Un hombre íntegro, honesto, leal, valiente, guapo, honorable, digno, firme, decidido, esforzado, valeroso… un hombre del que cualquier mujer podría enamorarse. Un hombre del que ella se había enamorado.

¿Cómo había pasado?

No se lo explicaba.

No sabía cuándo se había enamorado de él.

Quizá fue cuando lo vio apenas terminó la guerra; todo magullado y sangrante, pero con su sonrisa característica en los labios. Quizá fue cuando él la atrapó en un apretado abrazo, feliz de que no hubiese sufrido daño alguno. Quizá fuera cuando se escapaba de su oficina, dejando a sus clones de sombra encargarse del molestoso papeleo, solo para poder estar con ella algunos minutos. Quizá era cada vez que lo veía sonreír. Quizá fuera cuando lo veía a los ojos. Quizá fuera cada que la abrazaba.

No lo sabía.

Igual a un ladrón.

Cuando un ladrón entraba a robar en alguna casa; nunca avisaba, ingresaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se iba de la manera más silenciosa posible, tratando de pasar inadvertido por todos.

Lo mismo había hecho el rubio.

No sabía cuándo ni cómo, igual a un ladrón silencioso, le había robado el corazón.

Habían jugado al gato y el ratón durante algún tiempo. Él, era el cazador y ella su presa. Trataba de escabullirse, de esconderse. Pero él siempre la había encontrado. Y cada que la miraba a los ojos, le robaba aún más el corazón. Hasta el punto de que ya no le pertenecía a ella, sino que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a él por completo.

Ino se lo había dicho claramente, una mañana que la secuestró del Hospital para tener una charla.

_No cometas el error de llamar "amistad" al amor._

De todo lo que habían hablado ese día, esa frase había quedado grabada en su cabeza.

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

A un par de metros de donde ella se encontraba sentada, Naruto Uzumaki, Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara e Ino Nara jugaban con un pequeño bebé de cinco meses, de rubios cabellos como su madre y ojos marrones como su padre.

Shikamaru e Ino habían empezado su relación como una catarsis, como un método de huir del dolor de perder a sus padres. Hacía poco más de un año que se habían casado y el primogénito Nara había sido nombrado, a insistencia de Ino, como el antiguo líder del clan Yamanaka.

Inoichi Nara, ese era el nombre del bebé.

Sakura sonrió. Cuando Naruto se encontraba con su ahijado, no podía parar de sonreír. Sus ojos adquirían un brillo único.

Sería un gran padre.

Pero siempre sería un gran ladrón de corazones. Un ladrón que se había robado el suyo por completo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había aceptado que se había enamorado del que fuera el último de los genin de la Academia… y era feliz con eso.

-¡Sakura-chan!

La pelirosa centró sus ojos en el rubio cuya carcajada la había sacado de su ensoñación. Un hombre hecho y derecho. ¿Cómo pudo negar sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo?

Pero ya no más. Ya no negaba que amaba al Uzumaki.

El ojiazul se acercó rápidamente a ella. A pesar de que se hallaba sentada apenas a un par de metros de donde se encontraban los demás adultos jugando con el bebé, el rubio no dejaba de mirarla cada pocos minutos para verificar que estuviese bien.

¿Es que era tan difícil de entender que no estaba enferma?

¿Ni enferma ni inválida?

De todas las personas supuso que, al menos, Ino estaría de su parte y la apoyaría.

¡Ella ya había pasado por esto!

Pero no, la Yamanaka… la Nara había sido la primera en reírse y decirle que ambas iban a sufrir exactamente lo mismo.

¡Ya no existía ningún tipo de solidaridad femenina, carambas!

-¿Cómo estás Sakura-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

La ojiverde suspiró.

-Si Naruto, ya te dije que el bebé y yo estamos bien.

El rubio estiró su brazo y acarició con ternura el prominente vientre de la kunoichi. Con un poco más de ocho meses de gestación, el futuro Uzumaki podía nacer en cualquier momento y eso tenía a su padre en alerta permanente.

Mañana, tarde y noche, el Hokage estaba siempre al pendiente de su esposa y del momento en que su primogénito escogiera para nacer. No podía negar que, de cierta forma, era lindo que estuviese tan al pendiente del más mínimo de sus deseos y necesidades; pero llegaba un momento en que, si era honesta consigo misma, deseaba golpearlo.

Volvió a suspirar mientras acariciaba con ternura la mano de su esposo. Seguía sin entender como se había enamorado de ese atolondrado.

Definitivamente Naruto Uzumaki era un ladrón de corazones de primer nivel.

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente. Minato aún no quiere salir, así que no te preocupes.

Al final, hacía apenas unas semanas, Ino los había convencido de nombrar al nuevo Uzumaki igual que el padre del rubio. No que él se quejara por supuesto.

Naruto se inclinó para besar con dulzura los labios de su pelirosa. Aún no sabía cómo había logrado ganarse su esquivo corazón.

-Eres un auténtico ladrón de corazones, Uzumaki-murmuró Sakura mientras se alejaba apenas unos centímetros de los labios del ojiazul-Pero no quiero que me devuelvas el mío.

-Jamás lo haré Sakura-chan… porque tú también te robaste el mío-respondió el rubio antes de profundizar el beso.

FIN

* * *

¡Colorín colorado, esta historia se ha terminado!

¿Os ha gustado?

No sé, no sé... las últimas tres líneas como que no me convencían mucho. Pero salió así. Y así lo dejé.

Pero si me di el gusto de agregar una pizca del ShikaIno. ¡Por un mundo con más ShikaIno! ¿Que hago? Me gusta esta pareja...

Por si os intera saber, si terminé de ver la película. Una vez acabé con el fic, regresé al televisor y la vi completita. No debo añadir que me encantó. Igual, os dejaré el nombre de la canción: Le Gayi, musical de la película"Dil to Pagal Hai" con las actuaciones de Shahrukh Khan, Madhuri Dixit y Karisma Kapoor.

Si es que resulta que las películas hindúes son una muy buena fuente de inspiración.

¡La pregunta del millón! ¿Publicaré pronto o me desapareceré nuevamente?

Pues no sabría decirlo... mi musa anda de viaje y no quiere venir, así que tengo que esperar a que aparezca el chispazo de inspiración.

Supongo que tendré que seguir viendo películas hindúes para inspirarme.

Os voy dejando cariños míos, que me esperan para salir.

Mil besitos de caramelo carameloso.

¡Os adoro!

Cami Sky


End file.
